ocversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kouyomi Kawaso
Kawaso Kouyomi (川獺 雨甦'' Kawaso Kouyomi'') is a spirit-animal, in form of an otter, with the ability to manipulate water and has a weird habit to walk by tiptoeing. She's mainly known as one of the side characters in Youkai Musume no Nichijou. Appearance Kou has long, messy brown hair, yellow eyes with slit pupils, and wears a green leaf on her head as an accessory. She wears an aqua colored yukata with yellow rims and decorated with blue bubble patterns on it, which she always let down to her upper arms, exposing her relatively large breasts. She used a dark blue obi with a single black wire on it. As a spirit-animal, she has two, fluffy-looking otter ears on her head and a long tail with a similiar color as her hair. Another noticable trait is that she has three black lines on each of her cheeks like whiskers and similiar lines on her shoulder and thighs. She is always seen, if not swimming, walking with her toes on ground, especially 'sandy' terrains like grass or sand. Once, she mentioned that it feels gross to have mud or rocks sticking on her feet and not immediately washing it away. Personality Kou is a spirit-animal otter, who is like most of her kind, manipulative, loves pranks, yet still not well-known even among the other spirit-animals. She possesses high intellectual power but mainly does things according to her mood. Kou is also manipulative and will make others act certain ways to amuse herself or ease her boredom, which will rise to maximum again not long after. This is a reputation she keeps well as "Kawauso" among the humans, who know her as a wicked, evil spirit who feasts on human royalties and she will react really badly when a human finds out her true form. Despite this reputation among humans, she is a figure of leader and big sister for the otters in the river. While being boisterous and manipulative, she is generally fun-loving and hard to stay calm when her friends are in danger. It is easy to bait her too, as it is her animal nature to just take something she likes no matter the source. Her likings includes fishes and alcohol like sake, while she strongly dislikes fishers and thunder. Her hobbies are night walks while pulling pranks, playing active games and swimming. She also loves to play ball games using traditional lantern despite having fire as a weakness. History and Name Kou's full name is Kawa-so Kou-yomi (川獺 雨甦). Where kawauso (川獺) is the name of otter-spirit in Japan and kou-yomi (雨甦) which means "rain" and "ressurection" respectively. Her given name kanjis are spelled differently with most readings, when (雨) is commonly read by ame and (甦) or yomigae only has it read at the first two sylabels. Her given name hinted that she may have a previous life before being a spirit-animal, despite her giving this name to herself. Her only known past is that it was raining storm and thunders when she wakes up by a river, not remembering anything before that. Daily Life & Relationships ((This is yet to establish)) Abilities Water Manipulation It is mainly known as the power to control, generate, and or absorb water and moisture. Kou is able to control water to the her desire: lifting, parting or otherwise manipulating its form and/or density. Water can easily serve as a weapon, either by shaping into gigantic whips, or as a prison to suffocate the opponent. Superhuman Physiology Like most youkais and demons, Kou possesed the ability to defy weight limitations. Where the items multiple times her weight are easy to crush. The limit is unknown, but she admits being tired enough destroying a royalties mansion. Trivia Tropes Category:Youkai Musume no Nichijou Category:Female characters